Cancer
by Miku216
Summary: Hikaru explains his strugle with the loss of his twin to cancer, while Kyoya makes a discovery that could change the way Tokyo is seen across the world forever. And its all because of 1 suposive death.
1. Begining

Cancer

Name: Hikaru H. Date: 4-15-20010 Period: 3 Class: Language arts

So... I'm expected to write an essay on last school year. No madder how many times I tell Mr. Wang I don't know how. It's not like I can't write... I just cant explain or even think about last year any more. It's that deep dark pit that I can't go near without breaking down. After all I did loose something... no someone I care about very much, and since I cant necessarily explain the situation; I guess I'm just going to have to tell it from the beginning. Thank god this is dew in three weeks other wise I probably wouldn't finish on time.

My troubles must have started sometime a few days ago last April.


	2. somethings wrong

Cancer

Name: Hikaru H. Date: 4-15-20010 Period: 3 Class: Language arts

So... I'm expected to write an essay on last school year. No madder how many times I tell Mr. Wang I don't know how. It's not like I can't write... I just cant explain or even think about last year any more. It's that deep dark pit that I can't go near without breaking down. After all I did loose something... no someone I care about very much, and since I cant necessarily explain the situation; I guess I'm just going to have to tell it from the beginning. Thank god this is dew in three weeks other wise I probably wouldn't finish on time.

My troubles must have started sometime a few days ago last April.

I fallowed Kaoru into music room 3 rehearsing our lines.

"Hikaru, I told you not to tell any one that! It's personal." Kaoru cried gradually getting quieter until the end was a whisper.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so cute when you did it. I wanted to share it. I promise I'll be more careful, Kaoru." I added trying not to smile. The funny thing is we never acted any of it out. Except the lines to tell you the truth a lot of it was improvised. And Kaoru's blushing was some what real to.

"Hay, Kaoru?" I asked looking up from what ever I was doing. It could have been a lot of things. I just don't remember which.

"Yah?" he answered, almost immediately.

"I want to come up with some thing new. You know to keep the girls on there toes." I explained.

"Yah?"

"But I can't… I have writers block." I smiled.

Kaoru sighed. " I'll help, but lets get threw with the old stuff for now, Kay?" he added.

"Kay." I said oddly. It wasn't strange for Kaoru to be so bland with me. Maybe from the out side it seems like nothing, but he pushed me of so easy… maybe it was all in my head but, it seemed like he'd been doing it all day. Funny thing is I didn't fully realize it till now.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly asked. He sighed again.

"No… Yes? I don't know, Hikaru. I'm just tiered I guess." Again so bland.

"Have you been sleeping okay? I could try to make you more comfortable." I said using my best French accent at the end. Then I moved my arms around his torso and pooled him into a tight backwards hug. He smiled.

"That could be arranged." He said chuckling. Thinking back I can still smell his sweet vanilla like aroma from his neck, and feel his soft cheek on my lips. He turned and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to.' I whispered back as he put his head on my shoulder. I put my face in his hair and inhaled. Kaoru, to me, had a very unique sent. A worm, misty yet some how still sweet smell, that I can only identify as Kaoru; LOL YAY KAORU! LOL

Any way, we jumped apart to Tamaki yelling; "No mocking the French!"

"Why." We said in unison.

"We mock you all the time, how is it any different?" We glared. Tamaki opened his mouth to say some thing but was interrupted by Haruhi telling "him to stop tormenting the twins."


	3. Dreded PE

(I don't like P.E. but have nothing agents the people who do.)

PE. Physical education/ ewwww gross sweaty locker rooms, and ugly uniforms! Lol

Personally I hate P.E., and I know Kaoru did to. Once he told me he'd rather eat double chocolate Sundays till he was so over wait he couldn't walk rather then take gym. I new he was serious but couldn't help imagining him waddle into bed with chocolate running down his chin. I laughed! Wouldn't any one! Honestly. Either way I did get kicked. Ouch.

Sorry, getting ahead of my self. Any way.

We walked out of the terrible locker rooms dressed it the worse possible outfits ever known to man, scanning the gym for Haruhi.

"This seriously sucks ass. Why can't we wear a nice jump suet or something?" I asked looking down at my blue gym shorts and white basketball jersey, frowning.

"hmm." Kaoru hummed miserably. I looked over, and noticed his paleness but said nothing. For all I know I looked the same way. We where always miserable in this so called class.

"Where is she." He wined. I shrugged.

"Behind you." Laughed a familiar voice from behind.

"Oh." We said in unison as we turned around.

Gym was as terrible as ever. We ran laps around the courtyard.  And on are way back to the gym… it happened.

"Kaoru? Do you feel alright?" I asked coming up from behind him.

"I'm fine, just a- a little, a little" He collapsed falling side ways into me.

"KAORU!" I yelled. The Couch came running to the scene, fallowed by Haruhi and a group of worried girls.

"Back up give them some air!" Haruhi cried waving off the girls. At that moment Tamaki ran up. I have no clue where the hell he came from, I just remember him being there all of a sudden.

"You two," the couch said pointing at Haruhi and Tamaki. "Go get an ambulance. Hikaru, go get some water." He added waving me off. What went threw my mind right then was pure protection. Nothing less.

"No." I'm sure he heard the authority in my voice cause he jumped up and got the damb water himself. Tamaki had a bit of trouble getting me away when the medics came, and I was furious when the wouldn't let me on the ambulance, but I decided it was for Kaoru's own good. I would soon discover I was wrong.


	4. deator

"Hikaru! I need you for a moment!" Mrs. Hitachiin Yelled from the hall. Hikaru looked up from his paper for a moment then looked back down.

"But…" he wined observing his progress.

"HIKARU, NOW!" His mother screamed. Hikaru sighed and set down his essay.

"COMEING! Coming." Hi called back reluctantly. Ever since it happened, his mother was calling all the time. Some times just to yell at him, others cause she wanted him to model for her, but mostly cause she was fed up with the hosts showing up at the door… like now.

"Hay, Hika-chun." Honey smiled. Hikaru gave a halfhearted smile back not rely registering Mori standing next to him.

"We… Just wanted to know… if-" Hikaru cut the little 17 year old of.

"No. I'm not in the Host club any more. It wouldn't make sense for me to come." Not noticing (or just not caring about the hurt look on his friends face, he slammed the door. Hikaru looked up at the sealing and sighed; why where they doing this to him?

4-17-2010

'Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!' My mind and my heart screamed his name, every time I saw any of them. Why can't they under stand that! And Mother, MOTHER! OH! Who dose she think she is! She had no right to insult me like that… insult us.

I'm starting to think all my journal entries are going to stay quite the same. Pity. Nothings right any more.

Journal entry # 2023

Hikaru H.

Hikaru slammed his journal on his coffee table. And looked around his room. So different from Kaoru's, yet so much the same…. A thought struck him… the essay; he made his way across the room and stared down at the piece of notebook paper. It was just paper. So why did it scare him so bad?

'It's because, I'm afraid to say it all out loud.'

But if he's afraid, why did he pick it back up? Why did he continue writing?


	5. feer, anger and jelousy

Tamaki pooled me back.

"HIKARU! COOL IT!" He yelled in my face. I closed my eyes. Yelling wouldn't get me anywhere. I sighed. Especially if I yell at doctors.

"I was going to say he can see you now, not tell you your brother was dead. You should listen before you assume the worst next time, young man." The doctor lectured looking down at me.

"Sorry… Is he… okay?" I asked trying to control my emotions.

"Fine. We're running some tests now, well tell you when we get the results." The dr. continued strictly and slowly. I nodded, and passed quickly by him into the room behind him.

Kaoru sat chuckling in a hospital bed.

"I loved your reaction." He smiled. I blushed.

"I didn't know." I looked him up and down as I walked forward. Something looked wrong about him… though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I look creepy don't I." He laughed pointing to a mirror across the room. I stopped now right next to his bed. And looking into the mirror… I saw the problem.

Kaoru (normally a little pink, not quite tan, but pink like me.) was white. And dark circles tormented the pasty skin under his eyes. He looked like some kind of phantom. Some thing from the darkest of my nightmares.

I blinked.

"Crazy, hu?" Kaoru's pale lips moved slowly into a saccadic smile. I looked at him, then back up at he mirror.

"Hikaru. Earth to Hikaru." Kaoru chuckled in a singsong voice.

"Kaoru." I said my voice cracking. He frowned.

"What?" He asked looking at me with a curios expression. How could he be so cool about this? I shook my head a little taken back. I was sitting next to him now. Looking strait in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He smiled. I could see it now, what he was doing. He was pretending, trying to hide his pain. Trying desperately not to hurt me. But he made a fatal mistake, only one that Kaoru can make. He forgot to hide his eyes.

I saw his pain.

"Don't you ever lie to me." I told him with the authority only an older brother can have. I watched as realization hit him.

"I'm sorry Hika-chan." He wined. He broke down. He was scared. He needed me.

"I know." I said pooling him into my arms. I heard Tamaki whimpering in the doorway, as I slowly rocked my twin to sleep.

Haruhi hummed warmly a she arranged the flowers on Kaoru's bed side table. She wore a long sundress that reached her ankles. Beautiful.

I haven't been able to look at her that way in a long time. Weather its because it hurts, or because she's married now, I don't know.

Honey and Kaoru were in a deep conversation on (what do you expect) cakes. Tamaki was sitting next to me also watching Haruhi. She dropped a flower, and bent to get it. We both sighed. I looked over. I couldn't help to feel a little jealousy. By this time Tamaki and Haruhi where engaged…

At that moment the doctor walked in holding Kaoru's charts.

"I- ummm…" he stuttered looking from me to my brother.

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Espesailly because your so young." He looked down sadly. And I moved swiftly to my brother's side, and took hold of his hand.

"Kaoru… I'm honestly sorry to say… you have,"……………………………………………….to be continued…. Even though im sure you know the answer.


	6. Anguish

"Cancer?" Kaoru squeaked. My eyes widened, as disbelief poured in. I held my breath as the hurt fallowed. This wasn't the first time I held my breath to hide what I was feeling. But it was the longest.

"Yes, cancer, a very rare type to." The doctor looked back down at his papers.

"Its untreatable." He added reluctantly. "Incurable."

I was blocking out the entire conversation, watching my reflection in the mirror across the room turn blue. Anger. That's what I'm feeling. Anger. I was angry at the Doctor for being wrong; Kaoru couldn't have cancer. We both just had a physical just last week! Surely something would have shown up. And I was even more mad with my mother, who was meant to be there an hour before. I hated her. Hated her for not being there. For never being there for either of us!

"HIKARU!" Was the last thing a heard as I plummeted into darkness.

I woke up on a very fluffy couch. I sat up and looked around. The room was all blue, with posters filling every square inch of the walls. And as I looked around I realized with a shock the couch I was lying on was actually my bed.

"How'd I get here?" I wondered out loud.

"Tamaki carried you." A sleepy voice answered drowsily from behind me. I recognized it immediately, as Kaoru.

"They let you come home?" I asked, turning around to face my pale twin.

"Yep." He answered with a teary smile. "One guess why." He added.

"No." The words hardly made it out of my mouth.

"Yes." He smiled, tears flowing down his paper white cheeks. I shook my head.

"He gave me about three months." Kaoru cried. I pooled him into me and held him tight. Warm painful tears ran out of my eyes.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. Of coarse all the possibilities of what might happen once my twin was gone flew through my head.

"Don't leave me." I repeated holding him tighter. His arms locked around my torso.

"Don' leave me." I cried hysterically setting my head on his shoulder.

"I wont, I wont." He murmured soothingly. "I promise, I wont." He said stroking my hair. "It's okay, Hikaru, I'm here." He kissed the top of my head. A sharp agonizing pain flit my chest like a wild fire, sending my head spinning as I gasped in oxygen. I repeated my line over and over, and he repeated his. But this time we weren't role-playing, we weren't in music room #3 and, giggling, cooing girls didn't surround us. We were alone. And this was all real.

Hikaru dropped the raiser blade shaking into the sink, and turned on the watere. He watched as ruby colored water flit the white sink bowl. Tears inched down hi face, as he looked into the mirror.

"You lied." He told his reflection. "You did leave me." More slow warm tears. He looked away. Hikaru didn't like looking in the mirror any more. Cause he saw more then just himself.

The host club gathered around Kyoya's dinning room table, Content, and curious. What was so important that Kyoya would ask for an emergency Host meeting. It was even more that he asked for them to get Hikaru…. After Kaoru's death he seemed so… So different. What with his died black hair over one eye and the marks clearly visible under his sleeves, but it wasn't just Hikaru's appearance that had changed. It was his entire atmosphere. It felt wrong, like something crucial was missing.

"Friends, I've made a very disturbing discovery." Kyoya explained looking up from the table for the first time.

"Some thing I'm going to have to prove-" something stopped him from completing his sentence.

"Where's Hikaru?" He asked his eyes moving around the long opal table.

"He slammed the door in my face," Honey answered rubbing the bridge of his taped up nose. "He broke my nose." He added frowning. Tamaki sighed shaking his head.

"Well we need Hikaru." There was some thing indifferent about his voice. Some thing the hosts noticed.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki asked pooling Haruhi closer (she looked a little annoyed). Kyoya looked into the shining chandelier above his head, creating a glare in his glasses.

"Kaoru's alive."


	7. hoping

"I watched him die Kyoya! He's died!" Tamaki yelled standing up alertly, shielding a sorrowful Haruhi.

"My father owns the hospital, Tamaki, I think I know more of there dirty little secrets then you do." Retorted Kyoya darkly.

"Kyoya." Haruhi whispered quietly. "Its okay to be upset about something, to wish these awful things had never happened; but they have. And making up a wild goose chase to try and make things better is not okay." She went on. "Things will heal over time."

"I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP!" Kyoya yelled back.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HER!" Tamaki defended, across the table. There eyes met and Tamaki's defectiveness' disappeared.

"You said you have proof." He asked strictly, yet still smoothly.

"Yes."

"Show, it." He demanded.

This next part isn't much of a surprise. Every one knows of my brother's death. But not every one knows how it went. Not completely, any way.

"He'll see you now." The doctor told me. I stood up suddenly and moved past him, and I remembered three months ago doing the same thing. Except this time I didn't stop in the doorway. I knew what to expect.

Kaoru sat smiling weekly at me as I climbed into the bed beside him.

"this it isn't it?" I asked looking in his eyes. At that moment I felt literally nothing. And I could tell he felt the same.

"I died in the Ambulance for a minuet and a half." We both found that slightly amusing in a disturbing way.

"Cool." I smiled, and then looked down. I was finally noticing my surroundings.

"Hikaru." Kaoru sighed. I looked up.

"This is it." He said looking sadly in my eyes.

"Do, you… you know… Have anything to say." I asked a tear running down my cheek.

"Nothing you don't, all ready know." He explained. We where both crying now. I pecked him on the lips. A brotherly goodbye.

Beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep.

"I love you." I said. Then some thing I would have never expected happened. He kissed me, not a brotherly peck on the cheek. A kiss, a frech kiss. You can't even begin to understand my pain.

Beep, beep, beep, bububeep.

"I love you more." He cried. Then his eyes closed and he huddled into me. My heart broke, and I poled him close to me, sobbing silently.

Beep…..beep….beep…..beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Kaoru?" I whispered. No answer. "Kaoru?" Slightly quieter. Still no answer. I gasped. And new sob's flit the room. I was barely aware of Haruhi and Tamaki (the two people Kaoru and I cared for the most) standing beside us… me.

Haruhi's hand rubbed small cercals on my back, as I gasped and shuddered. My life, my heart, was in shards, penetrated the inside of my fragile chest.

Kaoru woke up on a hard cold surface.

"Not again." He sighed. He opened his eyes to see he was strapped to an iron table. An experiment table. This was the forth time today and the hundredth in he doesn't know how many days. Kyoya showed up yesterday to witness his fathers work progress to find his friend strapped to a table being tested on with medical instruments.

Naturally he broke out in a rage. He swore he'd be back for Kaoru on the way out.

All Kaoru could do as a knife punctured his skin and something,(a hammer maybe) shattered the left side f his ribs, was cry and hope for Kyoya to show up.


	8. serprise's can be painful

I was frozen there. Just holding my dead twin crying his name over and over. How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes. I can't count how many times I've screwed up. But they had to take him away, my only escape. I cant breath any more. Cause he took my breath with him, into the after life.

Then it didn't help much when Haruhi declared herself pregnant. The Host club kind of fell apart after that… Tamaki was static, but to me it was just another tragic loss.

Another lost cause, my only hope for an escape was missing and the only girl I ever loved fell deeply in love with another man. Worse he fell in love with my best friend, after my twin brother died. So I did what any one would do. I quit the host club. Died my hair black and fell into the deep dark trap that was my life. My heart shattered like the mirror I smashed in my mother's bedroom.

I know this will probably get published in the school paper. The title will read **the lone twin finally opens up.** But it'll be a lie. I'll never pen up, even after the progress made in the host club. Kaoru's death (AHHH I said it finally) destroyed any progress made anyway. I guess I'm just looking for closure… I hate wakening up, just cause I know I'll wake up alone, and I don't feel conferrable in my bed, cause I can smell him in the bed sheets. Oops wasn't this supposed to be an essay or something? Oh well.

It was raining when he got to school, and he hadn't expected an army of girls to be waiting for him when he got there, but when he reached the paper stand at the grand entrance… He understood, the reemergence of drooling girls. Hikaru looked down, and sighed. As he predicted his story had ended up in the paper, and now he was getting just about as much attention Haruhi did when her secret got out. Its not easy to hide a growing baby belly, but Hikaru realized he could hide his face. So he pooled the hood on his rubber rain cote over his head and walked to his next class.

The hood prove no good, it blew of in the wind and he had to run to the door to find even moor sympathetic fan girls cooing over him. All of which was eather reading the paper or sharing with her friends. When they saw him it felt like it had started raining girls. He groaned

"IS THIS WHAT YOU PEOPLE CALL CLOSURE!" He yelled angrily. They all froze. Either scared or sad, he didn't care. And after having to fun from his home room class, he decided to skip school today. Picking up the paper as he went.

Kaoru opened his eyes. He was in his cell on the lumpy hospital bed. A rush of cold air flew up his body. He tried to move, tried grab the blanket by his feet, but do to the searing pain in his chest fell screaming back to the bed. He looked down to see one of his ribs sticking out of his skin. He coughed pain fully, and r4ealized with a shock he was coughing up blood. He groaned. This wasn't the first night he woke up coughing. Once he blacked out because he was puking so hard.

Kaoru reached again for the blanket. Another rib poked out of his skin. Gasping he hit the cot. Smiling he noticed he was holding the blanket. He chuckled quietly, ignoring the pain.

HE closed his eyes enjoying the silence. Well it wasn't quite silent. But it was still piece full. Ignoring the groans, the help me's, and the sound of clanging metal, became easy after the first month.

He thought of his twin, and the host club. Had Tamaki and Haruhi gottn married yet? He could viably here Tamaki's voice in his head ranting on about how proud of me he was, for staying alive so long. It is some thing he would say…. Wait…

Kaoru's eyes flashed open.

"Oh thank god." He heard someone sigh. "I thought you'd died." It was Kyoya, he was chuckling and wiping away tears, and Tamaki stood sobbing holding himself up by the iron bars.

"Daddy will get you out of there, Kaoru. You're going to get out." He cried. Kaoru's jaw dropped. Haruhi stood next to him smiling warmly, heavy with baby.

"Wow, you two had fun." He smiled, a worm bubble of hope flit his heart as they opened the gate and lifted him out of the cell.

The only thing going through his head at that moment was: FREE! FREE AT LAST!

Hikaru sat at the gym entrance where Kaoru had fallen for the first time. He smiled, at how rude he was to the coach. But tears still fell as he continued down the paper scanning it for the part he was looking for. Kaoru's last words.

"I Love you more." Repeated over and over in his head. Kaoru's vanilla sent flit his head taunting him teasing; it said what could have been what should have been. Pain burned its way inside him, and he held his breath.


	9. Freedom is bliss

**This is one of my favorite chapters in this story cause it just screams "NO HIKARU YOU MORAN HE'S ALIVE!" And i loved how the suspence kicks in. I had a lot of other versions of this chapter but disided to go with ths one. lol some ended with both twins dieing at the last moment. I won't give any thing to importent, and i know I may not play Haruhi or Tamaki perfictly, but i think a capsure the other charicters okay, and thats what counts. This is probubly one of the last chapters in this storry, but keep your eye out for its sequal. KAY! lol i think its safe to say i had fun with this one.**

* * *

He felt himself falling, but fought it, cause he knew he'd start breathing if he passed out. The tears still fell, but Hikaru ignored them. The rain would take care of them. His lungs begged for air but he fought that to. He could feel his hart slowing, and knew he would die if he didn't breath soon. But did he care? No. Hikaru's easy clouded over, he knelt no his knees and clutched his chest feeling for his lungs, but still he did not breath. He couldn't see. He was suffocating himself, and he looked forward to seeing his brother, his love. He waited for the freedom of death to come. The bliss. He could see what he wanted now, and for a moment he was himself again. He saw memories. Tamaki growing mushrooms in Haruhi's closet, and Honey getting a cavity, Mori's reaction to saving Haruhi from Tamaki, Kyoya with his fake fiancée who slowly turned into the devil manager, then the best memories of all; Kaoru's face flashed before his eyes, the moment Haruhi entered there bubble, the way they where always twisted into each other, and the time we ate cookie of Haruhi's mouth. Then the nights alone with his brother, holding him in his arms. He smiled. 'I'm coming Kaoru, I'll see you soon.' He thought. Black spots blearing his vision even farther.

"Can we get some thing to eat?" Kaoru asked as Kyoya Patched he ribs.

"I'm starving after surgery." He smiled. Haruhi grinned.

"It's amazing how you can take this so lightly." She laughed.

"I'm excited! I've been living in a hole for god knows how long! Literally." He chuckled.

Haruhi smiled. Then looked down sighing. "You've been gone for a year." She explained looking up. "We're going to name our sons after you and your brother." She added sighing.

"Your carrying twins?" Kaoru asked shocked. Tamaki grinned.

"Yep." He answered blushing.

"Tamaki, are you blushing!" Kaoru laughed. Tamaki said nothing. It was quit for a while.

"I don't think your grasping the intensity of this Kaoru." Kyoya explained staring strait in his eyes.

"Why, what do you mean?" Kaoru didn't understand why every one looked so upset. But then something hit him. To them he had been died for a year and a half. But to him, he was getting out of a living hell.

"What- what happened to Hikaru?" He asked suddenly. He was in a state of disbelief as they explained, who Hikaru couldn't handle the pain, and how he lost himself along with loosening his twin. How he quite the Host club, and outcasted himself. How they where so worried about him but he didn't seem to care. How he changed his appearance how he's running away from himself cause he's afraid of Kaoru. How when you look in his eyes you can tell he's suffering. Kaoru couldn't take it. It was all to much.

"What did I leave behind?" He whispered sadly.


	10. The truth only hurts the gulty

"Where is he now?" Kaoru asked suddenly serious.

"He should still be at the school." Tamaki answered looking at his watch. All he had to do was look at Haruhi and she asked the driver to change directions.

-

Hikaru's world was disappearing. He was falling into blackness, and now he was starting to regret it. There was so much he didn't do. Too much he wanted to do. But when he tried to breath… It was all ready to late.

-

The limo stopped in front of Ouran High School. The gates where wide open, as Mrs. Hitachiin stepped out and walked to the entrance. Where was Hikaru? She had expected him earlier.

She passed the paper rack looking down. Stopping she realized she recognized a name. She turned back and picked up a paper urgently. The title read.

**A Lost Twins Tale. ** And underneath a story, in Hikaru's point of view. The end is what got her the most. Tears poured out and down her face. A gust of wind blew her hair out of her eyes forcing her to look towards the Gym.

"Hikaru." She whispered. Her only son lay face down on the pavement. Blue faced from oxygen deprivation.

"HIKARU!" She screamed braking out in a run.

-

Kaoru was the first to see him. Face down, and blue.

"NO!" He yelled as he flung the car door open and jumped out. He gasped as the rain pounded him, and his ribs made it nearly impossible to stand but he ignored it. He ran at top speed to his brother, Tamaki and Kyoya at his heels.

"HIKARU!" He yelled. His voice was captured by the wind as the storm grew stronger, and the rain fell harder.

"It's a hurricane!" He heard Tamaki over react from behind him. He didn't stop running even though his chest threatened to implode.

"HIKARU!" He cried. He noticed another voice calling for his brother but didn't make anything of it.

-

Mrs. Hitachiin hardly noticed her supposedly died son running in the same direction, that could be taken care of later. What mattered now was Hikaru. She called his name in unison with Kaoru reaching the boy at the same time they bent to there, knee.

Kyoya checked for pales. He shook his head. But Kaoru was determined.

"Help me!" He called over the storm, as he bent down and started to performer the highneck maneuver. (I hope that's how you spell that lol) Their mother stood eagerly on the sidelines as she watched Tamaki and Kaoru try to revive her son.

-

Kaoru was bleeding bad, in fact there was blood surrounding him and his twin. He knew he had moments before he would pass out, but he wouldn't stop pushing his own air into his brother's lungs, until Hikaru breathed again. That or kill himself trying.

Then a miracle. Hikaru gasped alive and his arms raped around Kaoru's neck, poling him into a kiss.

"Your last words where wrong." He gasped, as Kaoru pooled him crying into his arms. Kaoru was shocked. But not nearly as shocked as their mother who looked like she was going to cry.

"Kaoru?" She whispered. "Ho, Kaoru!" She rapped her arms around him sobbing.

"Get off me!" He cried pushing her away. Confusion flashed across her face.

"W-what?" It was then she noticed the blood.

"It's obvious this is your fault you moron!" He screamed. Holding his week twin in his arms.

"Can't you see that, you're the one that let this happen? What did you do for him after I was declared died?" He was furious.

"I'm guessing nothing." He shouted darkly.

"I- I didn't have the-" He cut her off.

"The what? The time? THE TIME! You never had time for us; you practically ignored us, except for spooling us with goodies! DO YOU THINK WE CAN'T SEE THROUGH THAT!" Kaoru stopped to catch his breath. "And I'm sure, no I'm POSITIVE, YOU KNEW HE WAS HURTING HIMSELF! AND YOU DID WHAT… Nothing." The last word was a whisper. "Nothing. Not even when I was on my deathbed. It was always; 'No boys I have to WORCK!" He glared daggers at her. "It never struck your mind to put him through therapy. You didn't care to help!" Kaoru's lips where paling and his chest felt like it was on fire, but he continued in a whisper. "Do you have any idea how many times we've forgiven you in the past, any idea how many times we cried together huddled in our bed, falling asleep to you and Dad fighting?" Hikaru hardly conscious felt Kaoru's ribs and was immediately aware of the blood. Gasping he pooled away.

"I hate you." Kaoru finished collapsing finally into his brother's arms.

"He's right." He agreed hoarsely sending a look that gave a whole new meaning to if looks could kill.

"I- I'm so sorry." Mrs. Hitachiin pleaded.

"It's going to take a lot more then that." Hikaru croaked. Kyoya lifted Kaoru and turned for the car, as Tamaki helped Hikaru to his feet.

"Where are you taking them?" Their mother pleaded.

"Some where safe." Tamaki answered plainly, supporting Hikaru to the car. They left her there. Crying and alone in the rain.


	11. reunion games

Hikaru knew he was staring… but how could he help it? Kaoru was died… but he was sitting alive and… well he was alive right in front of his eyes! And he knew Kaoru could feel the stairs, hitting him striate in the side of the face… Hikaru was on the other side of the room watching his "undead" brother from a chair in Tamaki and Haruhi's second story sitting room. And hasn't moved very much since kaoru tried to sit in his lap. He… Hikaru rejected scaring onto the floor, the crawling to the chair. Kaoru ignored it and sat down comfortably on the couch next to Honey and Mori instead. Inside Kaoru was screaming for his brother's love and attention, but knew Hikaru needed some time to get used to the fact he wasn't dead.

"Oh come on guys!" Haruhi complained from Tamaki's arms.

"Be nice to each other!" She whined. The twin's eyes met for a moment and Kaoru smiled, but Hikaru looked away.

"Not you, the other twins." Tamaki chuckled. Kaoru sighed. Hikaru looked at the sealing, groaning.

"This is so awkward." They mumbled in unison. Hikaru flinched and hugged his knees to his chest. Kaoru twitched reflexively in Hikaru's direction but did nothing.

Though he'd never admit it (not that Kaoru didn't all ready realize it) Hikaru was a little scared of his twin brother. After knowing for a year that he had died in his arms, Hikaru wanted nothing more then to be as far away from this… this zombie Kaoru as possible.

Do to a year yarning for his brother's touch; Kaoru suffers from the most opposite effect. Poor Kaoru sat there all taped up and sore while watching the only thing he's ever wanted quiver away from him in a corner. Hikaru so fragile would shatter away at Kaoru's touch.

"It wouldn't hurt you two to be nice either." Haruhi noted under her breathe. Hikaru was still while Kaoru turned his full attention to Haruhi shrugging sadly at Hikaru.

"What do I do?" he mouthed. She grimaced, shrugged and mouthed: "I don't know." Kaoru sighed… again. Tamaki shrugged.

"Get up and comfort him." He mouthed. Hikaru got to his feet slowly, and walked what seemed like a mile to his pathetic excuse for a twin. He paused, just above Hikaru.

Hikaru lifted his head and peeked consciously up at Kaoru.

"Your not died…" He whispered.

"Nope." Kaoru answered blankly.

"And I'm acting like a total ass… aren't I." Hikaru said gloomily.

"No." Kaoru answered shaking his head smiling slightly. He wrapped his arms around his brother. Hikaru started sobbing immediately, pooled himself closer.

"I love you." He sobbed repeatedly. "I love you."

Kaoru made his best tempts to comfort using; "I love you to."s and "I know I know, shhhhh"s. The rest of the room was left in an awkward silence. Shooting sideways glances at each other (not the kind Tamaki usually uses). They started moving slowly toured the door, until it was empty besides the twins.

" Hikaru, its okay! You're starting to scare me." Kaoru whined. They had both made there way into a comfortable position in the chair. Kaoru Indian stile with Hikaru curled up in his lap.

" I'm s-sorry, K-kaoru." He hiccupped.

"No need to apologize." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru chuckled looking up into his brother's eyes.

"We're alone." He added.

"For the first time in a year." Kaoru smiled, chuckling. Hikaru's smile faded.

"No." He pooled away. "Actually… I was wondering what happened…. To- to you." He explained. Kaoru's smile faded exactly how his brother's did.

"Oh…I- ummm." Kaoru looked away.

"You faked… right?" Hikaru sighed, sadly. "I mean I understand why, but it couldn't have ended a little less…" Kaoru stared in a silent awe, as his brother he was forced to hear is brother's absurd thoughts.

"NO! I- why would you? I- no. How could you think? No! Hikaru, no!" Kaoru was hurt, and amazed that Hikaru could think he would hurt him like that.

"I was kid napped, Hika-chun! The medication they gave me was a drug that temporarily stopped my hart! I would never willingly hurt you! Ever!" Kaoru explained gazing intensely into his brothers golden brown eyes, the eyes he missed for so long. Slow tears ran out of those beautiful eyes, and kaoru noticed this must be a lot like what he looked like right now. No… no, Hikaru's eyes are warmer, softer, more intense. They have that sparkle that Kaoru's didn't have. Two completely different people with similar characteristics. That was exactly what they where… no, wait…. Two completely different people with similar symmetrical characteristics who have fallen in love.

They leaned in at the same time landing with what they aimed for, the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other fitting like puzzle pieces. The fast movement led to falling on the floor, which led to laughing, which led to games, which went pretty far.


	12. plesure interupted

"I love you Kao-kun." Hikaru wisper silently into his brother's ear. Kaoru blushed and moaned. hikaru smiled.  
"Quit being so rough with me, Hikaru. my ribs remember." Kaoru wimpered. "OH I'm sorry. I'll be more-" Hikaru gently turned kaoru over and laid him on the floor, "Gentle." he fineshed as he made his way down to his brothers waist. Kaoru gasped, then maoned agian, but in plesher not pain.

"tamaki?" Haruhi asked bashfully. "Yes my love?" Tamaki asked looking up from the conversation with Kyoya.  
"I, I think its," She gasped, and water pored down her legs.  
"Is that what i think it is?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.  
"I'm prety sure it is..." They looked blidely at her for sevral moments. "DONT JUST STAND THERE YOU MORONS!" Haruhi screemed. "Kyoya! GET THE TWINS! TAMAKI HELP ME TO YOUR OVERLY SHINEY TO EXPENSIVE SCRAP OF METAL YOU CALL A CAR!"  
She glared at Mori. "AND WILL YOU PLEASE GET THE ME A WEEL CHAIR! I KNOW WE HAVE ONE AROUND HERE SOME PLACE." The last of her sentence was cut of by her own pained screeme. Tamaki rushed to her side, Mori made a weel chai apeer out of thin air and Kyoya ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Hikaru? Hikar, do you hear yelling." Kaoru asked breathlessly.  
"mhm." Hikaru answered, with out takeing his lips of Kaoru. Kaoru moand... again. Then the door flew open.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry.. again" Kyoya said for the thertyth time. Kaoru blushed, as he steped in the black limmow. "It's fine... agian, it's hapenned before." Hikaru lauphed.  
"Oh... Wait whats happened befor?" Kyoya asked shoked. Hikaru chuckled. "We'r brothers so no one expects anything to happen behind closed doors, so its not the first time we've been walked in on befor. I'm just glad you didn't walk in a lil earlyer." He explained Kyoya raised his eye brows but siad nothing. Kaoru chuckled nurvously. "Right hunnei?" He added. Honnei blushed and looked away.

"On another note, HAY HARUHI!" Hikaru called across the drive way.  
"WHAT!" she answered anoid.  
"Are you still nameing the twins after us?" He called out.  
"NOT IF YOU DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She answered, fallode by another cry of pain. Hikaru smild at the change of subject and closed the car door. 


	13. a big mistake

Why they went tothe very place hey should be runing from as fast as they could i don't know, to tell you the truth it was kinda stupid. It may have something to do with the importency of Haruhi, but it was still idiodic nomater what the reason. Kaoru steped in the entrence to the hospital and shivered, but Hikaru ignored it and tuged him along as the host club falowed Tamaki and Haruhi into the waiting room. Kyoya had a strange look on his face, almost scared, and Kaoru was tarifid. Why would Hikaru keep going what made him think that place was safe.  
Kaoru looked at his brother with pleeding eyes but Hikaru's atention was focased derectly on Haruhi. Could he still have feelings for her? Why was he acting so strange?  
Why would he drag Kaoru in to the very place he was torchered in for an entire year. A year with no light, a year of only pain and suffering.  
Sudenly he could feel all jhis scars bern red, and his chest felt like it was spliting. Hi could almost here all the inocen people below his feet, crying out for help.  
He wimpered and pooled closer to his brother. Hikaru looked down grinning.  
"Kaoru?" He asked his smile fadeing.  
"Hikaru, we need to get him out of here." Kyoya dumanded eagerly.  
"But.. I-" Hikaru studered looking from Kaoru to Haruhi, with greedy eyes.  
"Hikaru," Kaoru pleeded. "Please." Hikaru took a deep breath. "okay. Tamaki, call me when are geusts arive." He finaly decided. Good disision.  
But as the turned to leave a gared steped in front of them.  
"You'r not goingh any where." He siad in a deep haert renching voice.

*HAHA CLIFFY!* 


	14. a shocking secret

"Wha- what?" Hikaru asked looking up feerfuly at the mega sized gared. "I siad you'r not going any were, your brother there needs medical atention emeadiatly." "OH, no I'm fine. We'll take care of that on are own." Kaoru siad looking down at his wet teeshert and relizeing he was agian covered in blood. He wondered vaigly when he'd finaly pass out from blood loss.  
" At leest let me pach you up a little befor you leave. You can bring you twin and your friend with you." Hikaru notesed a name tag on the huge mans chest, he also relized the man was in scrubs.  
"Umm-" Kaoru looked at his brother and shruged.  
"Yah, yah okay. Hikaru, lets get you pached up real quick okay?" Hikaru siad giveing his brother the look that siad "swich names for today." "Alright. alright." The huge nurse got "hikaru a weel chair and rolled him of in the direction of an er room. Hikaru falowing closely behind him.  
"What are you gies doing?" Kyoya wispered.  
"Just play along." hikaru snaped back.

~ "AND! It's a boy!" The docter called out to Tamaki who was holding Haruhi's taped up hand. C section (thats all i have to say.  
"AND, another little boy!" The docter called agian. Tamaki face lit up. As the Identical twin boys where layed in a small plastic crib and rolled to the nursry. "Don't smile yet." Haruhi siad as Tamaki pecked her on the cheek.  
~ Hikaru was figeting with his phone as Kaoru was being stiched up. And Kaoru couldn't help but to think something was wrong. Then some thing, and idea. 'No, but thats inposibl' he thought to himself looking up at his brother.  
"Okay your done, I'm going to need a signeture." The docter finaly siad.  
"Not a problume." Kaoru sighd, and it wasn't he could sighn Hikaru's name better then Hikaru could. 'But what if?' Kaoru asked himself glanceing at his brother curiosly.  
~ "What, why?" Tamaki laughed looking lovingly into Haruhi's eyes. "There's no easy way to tell you this." Haruhi begain to explain. Tears now glisening in her eyes.  
"No easy way to tell me what?" Tamaki asked now cross.  
~ Hikaru remembered the day so cleerly. The day Haruhi told him. He didn't know wether he was scared or exsided. All though the thrill of knowing something the rest of the host club didn't was seriosly apeeling.  
Hikaru new how seriose his position was. Yet while this secret was a distraction when Kaoru was gone, it was nurve racking now. And he could see his twin new he was keeping something from him. So, he new he would have to tell him, just like Haruhi had told him.  
~ "I- Tamaki, i love you nomater what I say, just know i still love you." Haruhi cried.  
"Just tell me Haruhi." Tamaki was alrety thinking the worse.  
~ "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as soon as they where out the entrence. "Kaoru, i have to tell you something." Hikaru explained. ~ "Will you stay with me if i hurt you?" Haruhi asked through her tears.  
"Of coarse i will, i took a vowl to stik by you no mater what the sercomestances are." Tamaki answered.  
~ Hikaru put the window between the driver's seet and thier own.  
"You can't tell any one, Kaoru. No one."Hikaru begged.  
"Oh my god Hikaru, what did you do." Kaoru gasped as he realized his suspitions where in deed corect.  
~ "I had an efair." Haruhi finaly cryed. Tamaki gasped.  
"why- why didn't you? Who? Who, Haruhi WHO?" Tamaki studered shakeing his head.  
~ "I'M A UNKLE!" Kaoru shouted exidedly. The window roled down to reveal a glairing Kyoya. "Oh. My. God. You, moron." He said darkly at Hikaru. Hikaru glared at Kaoru, who had just claped a hand over his mouth.  
"Oops." he mumbled. Hikaru sighed and looked out the window.  
"Thats why she's nameing them after us, so Hikaru Jr. wont be suspisiose." Hikaru explained. Kaoru flew his arms around his brother.  
"Oh come on Hika-chun! be happy." He pleeded.  
"I can't, not untill,i know thier all right." Hikaru sighed. Kyoya chuckled.  
"If Tamaki finds out he'll murder you." he laughed.  
"Yah that's why he dosn't know." Hikaru shot waningly. "Okay, but i may not be able to keep it down for long. I am his best friend for a reason you know" Kyoya moced.  
"It's okay, i prety sure she'll crack anyway." Hikaru sighed agian turning to his over exsited brother smileing sinserly. 


	15. scars

"I don't expect you to feel guilty!" Tamaki yelled.

"She was mine first any way, so of coarse i don't feel guilty!" Hikaru shot back.

"Your just a little spoiled perv that always gets what he wants! I wouldn't be surprised if you raped her!" Tamaki spat.

"OH NOW YOUR CROSSING THE LINE!" Kaoru cut in.

"SHUT UP MAN HORE, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tamaki growled.

"HE'S THE MAN HORE! YOUR THE ONE WHO LETS GIRLS HANG ALL OVER YOU CONSTANTLY, YOUR HEINOUS!" Hikaru yelled in defence of his brother, his last words came out snotty and very unHikaru like.

"ME! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE FUCKING MY BROTHER!" Tamaki roared. The rest of the room gasped. Hikaru's jaw dropped.

"That's going TO FAR!" He barked lunging himself at Tamaki.

"NO! HIKARU!" Kaoru charged after his twin, his fingers slipping on his shirt, Kaoru ended up landing face down on his chest. He paled and darkness spread over him.  
The room froze.

"KAORU!" Hikaru and Tamaki yelled in unison as the all ready broken boy hit the tile floor of Hunnie's dining room.  
Immediately both boys where by Kaoru's side. Hikaru rolled him over to be faced with a ghostly pail Kaoru.

"What did we do?" Tamaki whispered unbuttoning his yet again bloody shirt to find a single stitch undone. Hikaru sighed.

"That scared the shit out of me." He said touching his for-head to his brothers.

"He fainted." Kyoya sighed.

"He's light hearted, and scares easily." Hikaru explained, smiling slightly. He remembered when they where Ten and he jumped out from behind the bedroom door yelling 'boo!'Kaoru hit the floor like a rock.

"rely?" Tamaki asked. "I would never have guest, honestly. never." Tamaki said seriously.

" I think it fits him perfectly." Hikaru added lovingly.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've been wrong about some one." Tamaki spat meanly.

"Ass wipe." Hikaru mumbled.

"Wife fucker." Tamaki whispered.

"suck my dick." Hikaru shouted suddenly awakening his brother.

"If you need something to fuck, use a paper shredder!" Tamaki growled.

"Is that all you got?" Hikaru asked an evil smile inching its way upon his face.

"Va Te faire enculer!" Tamaki shouted. "What?" Hikaru asked his smile replaced with udder confusion.

"I said, go get fucked up the ass." Tamaki said trying to hold back laughter.

"baka yaro!"Hikaru smirked."I can talk in different languages to." he added.

"flagorneur." Tamaki cursed.

"ketsunoana" Hikaru lashed.

"OKAY THAD'S ENOUGH!" Kaoru screamed startling the two.

" Your friends, you should be able to forgive each other. Maybe what Hikaru did was wrong but, Milored suck it up and move on. Its not like He could help it anyway! Plus, do any of you honestly think either of them where in there right minds any way?" Kaoru looked down. "You where all probably going insane. especially Hikaru."

"Kaoru." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru's head shot up. Tears visible under his eyes.

"I can't stand the fighting, Hikaru. Make it stop." Kaoru cried.

"It's not that simple." Tamaki explained. He had never seen the twins so vulnerable.

"Can't you just apologize and get it over with?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"This isn't your fault." Hikaru soothed.

"Yes it is. Hikaru, look at yourself, look what i made you do." Kaoru cried, pooling the sleeves of Hikaru's shirt up to reveal deep cuts. Honnie gasped.

"Hika-chun! What did you do?" He whispered putting his arms around Hikaru. Hikaru's eyes teared up. He wasn't expecting this.

"This is my fault, Hikaru. I should have been there to stop you." Kaoru explained, as Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's arm gently, but swiftly.

"Hikaru." Tamaki mouthed shaking his head.

'To much, this is to much.' Hikaru thought, pooling his arm away. his head was bowed in silent sorrow, and he was getting annoyed.

"Those look infected." Kyoya noted, standing above theme like a mother watching over her children. He was right of coarse. Hikaru's arms where a deep purplish pink color, and though he never admit it, they itched and stung terribly.

"I'm fine." Hikaru insisted, still not looking up.

"Have you hurt your self any were elts?" Tamaki asked sympathetically. Kaoru grabbed his brothers right arm. And pooled up the sleeve, only to reveal More cuts and scars.

"No your not fine." Kaoru said crossly.

"Hikaru, come with me for a moment. I'd like to clean those cuts, they look pretty bad." Kyoya demanded.

"No!" Hikaru yelled, anger and hurt boiling inside him.

"I said I'm fine." He cried yanking away his arms and standing up.

"Hikaru, come here now!" Kyoya demanded again. Hikaru turned to run.

"MORI!" Hunnie called. immediately Mori's arms raped around Hikaru's torso and he dragged him to the kitchen sink, where Kyoya sat waiting with the worm water running, and a wash cloth in his hand.

"This isn't necessary." Hikaru complained as Kyoya washed his arms. Kaoru burst into tears in the other room. Hikaru's head shot up.

"Whats wrong with him?" Hikaru asked worried.

"You." Mori said without emotion.


	16. uncles and Mothers

The air in the nursery room was strange and thick, like someone had pored maple syrup in it. Two tiny ginger haired boys slept in peace as there father watched nervously from the other side of the glass.

"They look like you." Tamaki commented thoughtfully from behind. Hikaru cracked a small smile, and set his head agents the cool window. On the other side you could clearly see the twins smiling at each other side by side in a hospital crib.

"Are you still mad at me, Tono?" Hikaru asked his voice cracking. Tamaki sighed.

"I was never _mad_ at you… I'm just… Disappointed, and a little betrayed." Tamaki explained glancing at Hikaru.

"But I understand that you where going through a hard time in your life and-" Hikaru cut him off.

"Don't make excuses for me because my brother died." Hikaru groaned rolling his eyes.

"I'm not dead!" Kaoru complained from a seat in the hall. They ignored him.

"I've had enough sympathy, and I'm ready for closure." He went on.

"I'm right here! I am not dead." Kaoru wined. _Dam ignored again. _Kaoru thought.

"I can't stand it when people shower me in tears reminding me of him." Hikaru explained.

"I SIAD, I'M NOT DEAD!" Called Kaoru shouted, peeking around a corner.

"YAH WELL YOU WERE FOR A YEAR, SO SHUT UP! WILL YOU?" Hikaru snapped spinning around to face his twin.

"Sorry, brother." Kaoru chuckled. Hikaru grinned.

"I love you to Kaoru, now mind your own business." Hikaru smiled, turning to Tamaki.

"What I was saying was, I still had a choice in the matter and I'm sorry." By the time Hikaru had finished, Tamaki was smiling and staring at the little twins. Hikaru tilted his head.

"I have an idea." Hikaru announced.

"Oh, and what's that?" Tamaki asked, glancing at Hikaru from the side.

"I'm obviously not fit to be a father, with my relationship with my brother and all." Hikaru explained. Just then, Kaoru threw a paper ball at Hikaru's head. Hikaru blushed.

"I think… It would be best if I was just…. Maybe I could be… Uncle Hikaru?" He finished smiling bashfully, even though there where knives attacking Hikaru's heart as he said it, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Tamaki's face lit up.

"Thank you, Hikaru." He whispered tears of joy in his eyes. Hikaru smiled.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I need to speak with you if you don't mind." Kyoya called urgently. As soon as the twins where within grabbing reach, Kyoya (with the help of Mori) rushed the twins out of the hospital.

"I can walk you know." Kaoru complained from Mori's arms. "It's not like I enjoyed being in there." Mori set the red head down and continued to the car with his older brother over his shoulder. Hikaru was complaining about not wanting to leave before he got to hold them????? What ever that meant. Lol.

"Okay, so let me get this striate. My mother sold me to the hospital, because she felt like _I_ was holding Hikaru back?" Kaoru summarized disgusted. Kyoya shook his head in agreement. Hikaru just sat in the limo sneering.

"That's so sick." Kaoru cried.

"I'm going to kill that woman. No, I'm latterly going to kill her, in the sickest way possible." Hikaru spat, glaring into space.

"Why would she do that to us?" Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru shot into reality at the sound of his brothers hurt voice, and put his hand under Kaoru's chin making it possible to look into his eyes. Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, and Kaoru through his arms around his twin's neck.

"It will be okay, Kaoru. Trust me." Hikaru sighed touching his forehead to his brothers.

"Is it just me or is this picture out of proportion?" Hunni noticed, eyeing Hikaru's black hair and staring awkwardly at Kaoru's waist length locks, which where pooled up into a ponytail.

"Hmmm." Kyoya hummed tilting his head. "No, this is definitely different, Hunni." He confirmed. The twins glanced over to the three of there friends staring at them.

"What? What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"I think its time you guys considered a makeover." Mori chuckled. Every one looked at Mori for a moment before busting into a fit of giggles.

"No but rely, I'm goanna kill that woman." Hikaru chuckled darkly.


	17. Oh crap

The limo slowed in front of the Hitachiin Home. A golden gate opened to show a drive way, toward the east side of the yard was a forest. One that held a tree house, a tree house that had long since been abandoned.

Kaoru knew this was important, that there was a reason for him being there, that he had to keep it together for the sake of his own future. But he couldn't help the trip down memory lane. He could see one of his most treasured memories. The night Hikaru had dragged him to the back yard and reviled the beautiful tree house that held the very first punishment games. Kaoru closed his eyes and could clearly see his brother pushing him against the wood walls and giving and receiving a first kiss.

"Kaoru! Wake up. We have to murder our mother." The words sounded evil and twisted even when Hikaru meant them to be humorous. Time seemed to go slowly for Kaoru as they reached the front door. Memories rushing past him into nothingness. The feeling of home rushed over him as they entered the house hold. Every thing was so right. Yet nothing could be so wrong.

"Hikaru, how long till your mother gets home?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru looked down at his phone.

"Ummm, about an hour." Hikaru explained. Kaoru heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"That gives us enough time to get cleaned up. We'll meet you out front in thirty minutes. Grab some food I'm starving." He demanded making his way up the steps.

As soon as they reached the top, Kaoru ran to their old room and threw open the door with a grin. But his smile faded as he realized the room was empty.

"I couldn't stay in that room after you left." Hikaru explained dragging Kaoru further down the hall to his bedroom. Nothing stopped him from seeing the phantoms of his past as he walked away from his old room.

Hikaru swung the door open to revile the black, lightless room that was his own. Kaoru blinked in astonishment.

"It's so dark." He whispered. Hikaru switched on the light.

"All, the better to forget you in my pretty. Now let's get your hair cut." Hikaru chuckled.

5. Hikaru and Kaoru sped down the stair case holding bags of clothes as they went. 4. They made it out the door. 3. Hikaru kicked the door open letting sun blinding them momentarily. 2. They where half way to the limo. 1. A small dart hit one of the twins in the shoulder. 0. "HIKARU, KAORU! RUN!!!" Kyoya yelled. Hikaru pooled the dart out of his shoulder and bolted. Dragging his brother with him. Another dart narrowly missed Kaoru's ear, and another grazed Hikaru's arm.

"SHIT!" Kaoru whined as he jumped into the limo, fallowed by his brother (*who by the way landed on top op of him.)

"Hikaru, look at me." Kaoru demanded, as he pushed Hikaru slowly on his back in a seat. Hikaru moaned. The limo was moving at top speed now. Two black cars fallowing closely behind.

"Hikaru! Can you hear me?!" Kaoru cried.

"Wuuu? Yah I- I…. Kaoru?" Hikaru stuttered.

"Shit," Kaoru repeated. "Kyoya, get him some water. Hunni if you could hand me my bag that would be great." He demanded calmly. His friends worked quickly to get him what he needed.

A bullet shot sounded behind them as they turned a corner.

"Tell the driver to go faster! We need to loose them!" Kaoru cried.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kyoya yelled nervously. He then taped on the window separating them from the terrified driver. The window came down.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! FASTER! I GOT IT!!" The driver cried. Another gun shot sounded. Hunni's eyes narrowed.

"Takashi!" He yelled pointing at the window. Mori nodded and pooled out a gun.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Koaru screamed, eyeing his silent friend.

"Who?" Was all Hikaru could manage as the tranquilizer settled into his system.

"Is that really necessary?" Kyoya squeaked as Mori rolled down the window. Hunni then jumped to the opposite window and popped out his own little weapon and started shooting.

"Hikaru, please stop sucking my fingers." Kaoru groaned trying to pool his hand from his now infantile twin.

"You tasty like peaches." Hikaru smiled stupidly, adding a little giggle at the end. Kaoru sighed slipping his hand into his bag and took out a bag of potato chips.

"KAORU! Now's not rely the time for snaking." Kyoya glared.

"I know you dope! I'm looking for something!" Kaoru barked. He pooled item after item, searching for what he needed.

"Kaoru." Hikaru whispered secretively. "Kaoru?" He whispered again.

"WHAT!" Kaoru shouted at his brother.

"Hi." Hikaru smiled. Kaoru glared.

"Shut. Up." Kaoru growled. Hikaru chuckled. Finally Kaoru reached what he had been looking for. It was small bottle filled with a liquid substance.

"What is that?" Kyoya asked.

"It's an antidote a stole from the Hospital on our way to the nursery. I knew what it was because one of the doctors gave it to me after a test, last week. I knew we'd need it." Kaoru explained.

"The only problem is that it tastes awful and he's likely to spit it out before it can enter his system. I only have enough for one person, so if he spits it out, or someone else is shot it wont change anything. If he doesn't take it soon this," He pointed to his brother who was currently choking on his own shoe. "Will be permanent." Kaoru sighed and outstretched over his twin.

"You want some juice, brother?" He asked as if to a child. Hikaru grinned and shook his head violently up and down.

"YES!!!! Yes I dop!" He yelled joyously.

"Dop?" Kyoya asked. Kaoru shrugged and dipped the content of the bottle into his older brother's mouth, and then quickly putting his hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"HELLP ME HOLD HIM DOWN!" He demanded at Kyoya, as Hikaru started thrashing his limbs in every direction.

Meanwhile, Hunni and Mori continued in there gun fight with Kyoya's and the twin's parents.

"Takashi! Aim for the guard in the back seat." Hunni yelled.

"You be careful, Mitsukuni!" Mori yelled back, aiming obediently for the man in the back seat of one of the cars chasing them. Mori hit the man successfully in the shoulder then ducked back in the car Hunni fallowing quickly behind. The windows rolled up and there car sped out of sight.

Kyoya and Kaoru gave them both strange looks.

"Oh, relax there salt bullets, they wont kill them, only sting rely, rely bad." Hunni explained rolling his eyes.

Behind them Hikaru groaned.

"I never want to taste anything like that again." Hikaru sighed gagging.

"Try to keep it down will you." Kaoru sighed worried. Kaoru pooled Hikaru down so he was laying in his lap.

"What ever." Hikaru moaned snuggling comfortably into his brother.

"Tamaki! What happened, you didn't kill him did you!? I… I'm so sorry." Haruhi shuddered, as Tamaki entered the room.

"No, I didn't kill Hikaru." He chuckled sitting next to her.

"So… Is everything okay between you?" She asked nervously.

"Haruhi, the question is, is everything okay between us?" Tamaki chuckled raising his eyebrows. There was a loud silence.

"So, Haruhi… Is everything okay between us? Can I trust you?" Tamaki asked seriously. Haruhi's eyes glistened with tears.

"Will, you forgive me, Tono?" She cried. Tamaki smiled, and bent down to kiss her.

"Of course." He giggled planting another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Mr. Suoh." Haruhi whispered.

"I love you to, Mrs. Suoh." Tamaki smiled. Then an eruption of sound triggered right outside the door, then a powerful force swung the door open.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Came the sound of Tamaki's father's voice.

"Tamaki Suoh, you are under arrest for kidnap, and……" The officer's face crumbled in confusion. "What else is he wanted for, Paul?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Breaking an entree." Paul yelled. The officer cleared his throat.

"Yah that."

"What?" Haruhi cried.

"Crap. Haruhi, Look after our boys, I'll see you soon. I love you, my only princess." Tamaki cried as he was put into hand cuffs and taken away.

"So, were do we go? We cant go to any of our houses, they'll find us!" Hikaru cried holding his protesting twin protectively.

"Hikaru if you could just loosen your grip…" Kaoru complained.

"We have to leave the country. Hunni, you have a privet plane right?"

"Or maybe, OW, move your arm away from my …" Kaoru went on.

"Yah, but its still in the back yard, they'd have gotten to it already." Hunni explained.

"I have a plan." Mori mumbled.

"Give the driver directions then. We're excepting to America." Kyoya exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh come on lets be realistic, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as Hikaru proceeded to smash his head up agents his chest.

"Kaoru's right, we'll never make it to America. That's just ridiculous." Hikaru rejected. Kyoya's smile faded. "Your right, that was foolish of me."

"So where do we go, Kids?" The driver asked budding into the conversation. The boys (all except Kaoru who continued to struggle in his brother's grasp) all looked at the driver.

"The school." Mori stated. "Go to the school."

"YAH! That's smart!" Hikaru smiled happy like, pooling Kaoru closer. Kaoru groaned.

"No, Kaoru, your brother's right. Not only is the school empty because it's a weekend, but it's a school! No one expects teenagers to hide out in a school! It's BRILIANT! MORI YOU'RE A GEINIUSE!" Kyoya shouted joyously.

"AAAAAA HIKARU LET GO!!!!!" Kaoru snapped painfully. Hikaru released his brother.

"Are you okay, Kao-chun?" Hikaru asked worried, brushing his fingers along his brothers jaw line.

"You have to watch my ribs Nii-chun." Kaoru wined touching Hikaru's hand.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru apologized sincerely.

"Apology excepted." Kaoru smiled.

Preview:

("Hikaru, I'm not sure this is going to work!" Kyoya sighed trying to keep up with the young man.

"It has to Kyoya. I won't loose him again!" Hikaru shouted as he quickly made his way down the twisting stair case that led underneath the big white hospital. Hikaru could all ready hear the cries of the hopeless prisoners below. Which one of them was Kaoru? )


	18. nothing gose acording to plan ever

_(Flash backs are in Italics.)

* * *

_

Kyoya sighed. "I have some bad news." He said hanging up his phone. The residence of the limo turned there attention to him.

"Tamaki has been arrested." He explained.

Kaoru turned his eyes to his feet, and Hikaru laid his head agents the window.

"Are- are they okay?" Hikaru asked nervously. Kyoya smiled.

"Haruhi is a little flustered, but the boys are fine." He answered.

"And, Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"I- I don't know." The remainder of what was the host club exchanged glances.

"Umm." Hikaru hummed.

"I can't stand this any more." Kaoru finished in the same tone.

"Cant take what?" Hunny asked.

"Putting you in danger." The twins said simultaneously.

"We were in danger the day we met you." Kyoya chuckled. Mori smiled. (…..Wait…. Mori smiled????) The twins tilted there heads.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Kyoya laughed.

"Ummm, no." Kaoru sighed.

"We haven't… its just..." Hikaru continued.

"We don't really…" Kaoru added thoughtfully.

"_You open it." Kaoru argued with widened eyes. _

"_NO!" Hikaru whined. They looked at each other for a moment, and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling precisely at the same time._

"_We'll open it together." They announced each taking hold of a handle to the door that belonged to the 3 music room._

"_One" Hikaru_

"_Two" Kaoru_

"_Three!" Though they'd never admit it the both closed there eyes as they opened the door. Hikaru opened his eyes first. Roses flew toured him. _

"_AAAAA!!! IT'S THE ATAK OF THE FLOWERS!!!" He screamed. Kaoru opened his eyes for a split second with a "hu?" only to have his brother tackle him to the floor, bringing down three vases, a stuffed rabbit, a bundle of ribbon, and a tall blond boy with them._

"_Oops." Kaoru blushed._

"_Not. Your. Fault." Hikaru mumbled, trying to escape his prison of ribbons. _

"_So… you decided to join us after all?" Tamaki chuckled getting to his feet. The identical boys smiled._

"_Yah," Hikaru._

"_I guess we did." Kaoru._

"_Well then. Welcome, To the Oran High School Host club!!" He smiled extending his arms dramatically. Both twins where quite pink. _

"It was kind of embarrassing." Hikaru explained. Both twins where quite pink. (lol)

"Yah…" Kaoru agreed.

"I don't blame you. Your first round with the girls wasn't all that impressing either." Hunny giggled. Hikaru bit his lip.

"Yah." Kaoru complained, getting redder.

_The twins sat frozen on the couch, hair still a little ruffled from the fall. _

"_I… uuhh, like your hair." One girl complemented. _

"_Really?" Kaoru said sarcastically. _

"_Cause it looks like total shit." Hikaru glared. _

"_I-I'm sor-" they cut her off._

"_It's okay." They sighed in unison. _

"_It's not like a girl like you would know style any way." They snapped. The girl's eyes felt with tears, and she jumped up and ran out of the room. The twins sighed and looked out the window behind them. _

"_You didn't have to be so cruel." A girl said calmly from behind them._

"_Why do you care?" Hikaru asked sharply turning around. In front of him stood a beautiful girl. Obviously French she had long, silky, blond hair ending at the small of he back. She clutched her books to her chest and sat down in the chair across from Kaoru. Who had turned around realizing his brother's surprise and lack of wit. He quickly experienced it himself._

"_Because, that girl was my little sister." She smiled sympathetically._

"_I earnestly pity you. Both of you. You are obviously so depressed in your own little worlds, that you take it out on others. I wouldn't be surprised if you had no knowledge of any one else's feelings except your brother's. It's sad really. How you depend so much upon each other. And you know the worst part is that you don't realize just how dependent you are. You're both most likely waiting for the other to produce a game plane, or some kind of act. But secretly you all ready know what you want to do. You just haven't done it yet. _

"_Maybe you're just scared to ask the other for it. It could possible be something astutely ridiculous, so ridiculous that it might just be true." She explained. The twins weren't offended in the least, for the girl hadn't made it to offend them at all. She simply spoke the truth. _

"_And," Hikaru asked._

"_What would that be?" Kaoru finished. _

"_I have no clue. Perhaps your both thinking of letting them see the real you. Perhaps, just maybe… you could be in love with each other." The girl smiled. "And I don't see anything wrong with that. Do you?" there was a silence, as the girl stood. _

"_OH! And maybe you should change your appearances, so that people can tell you apart. And if you aren't quite ready, work your way up. Use something you can switch if you feel you need to. Maybe spike your hair in the opposite directions." She added as she left. _

_The red heads looked at each other. _

"_Wow." They said in unison. They never saw the strange girl again._

"Well the made a good impression on Tamaki." Kyoya sighed.

" What will they do to him?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"They could through him in prison… Or… they could…" Kyoya glanced at Kaoru's ribs. Kaoru shook his head.

"They- They can't do that." Hikaru grasped his brother's hand on the car seat.

"I'm afraid they can." Kyoya sighed deeply. The Limo was silent as they pooled into the school parking lot.

Hikaru moaned from pain.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULDN'T WORK!" He cried. Police cars where lined outside the school. Officers where armed with heavy duty machine guns, no match for Hunny and Mori's little salt pellets. In the middle of it. Stood Tamaki, hand cuffed and bleeding from the nose.


	19. no were to run no were to hide

"But how could they have known where we where headed?" Kyoya asked dumbfounded. The middle window that separated them from the driver came down.

"Out of the car! All of you!" He ordered. The driver was loaded with an out of the ordinary looking hand gun.

"Oh God." Kaoru moaned passing out on his brother at the sight of the gun. The driver smiled.

"Except him," He snarled pointing the gun at Kaoru. Hikaru quickly used the switch.

"Why Hikaru? Isn't it me you want?" He cried. Thank god they had not only cut, but died Kaoru's hair before they left the house. Now that they where Identical again, anything was possible.

"Oh no you can't fool me young man, I've been listening in on your entire conversation. Not only that but I'm a twin my self. I'm afraid telling you apart is as easy as pulling this trigger. Get out of my limo." The driver smiled evilly. Hikaru glared.

"I'll never leave him." He growled. The mans smile brightened.

"Fine two is better then one. Any one ells?" He chuckled.

"Hunny, Mori, You go save Tono. I'm staying with the twins." Kyoya ordered. Hunny stared at Kyoya with glistening eyes.

"Hunny, go." Kyoya demanded, and the lil blond boy jumped out of the limo only to be greeted by a swarm of police men. Mori fallowed quickly behind.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru whispered in astonishment. Kyoya just smiled secretively. 'He has a plan.' Hikaru thought. 'He has to have a plan.'

~ "Where is every one ells?" Tamaki asked as Mori and poor little Hunny where brought in handcuffs to stand next to him.

"They stayed in the limo." Mori explained. Hunny was to upset to care about what was going on around him. All he could think about was the note Kyoya had slipped him before leaving the limo. It felt heavy in his pocket, like answers waiting to be reveled. Hunny just didn't understand.

~Haruhi sat patiently on her hospital bed, two beautiful twins staring up at her. There golden eyes glistening happily in her arms.

"You look so much like you daddy." She told them silently. Now don't get me wrong. She loved Hikaru, but not nearly as mush as she was _in love_ with Tamaki. The very thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She was so happy. So deeply touched that she was blessed with a family like her own. Even if it did seem a bit messy. What with _Uncle Hikaru_ really being the father of the boys. And there _Father_ being there actual father's best friend (Tamaki). Haruhi admits she made a mistake with Hikaru. But that doesn't mean she regrets it. In the beginning it was never her and Hikaru any way. She had a chance with him, and didn't like it. Her heart craved some thing more. This turned out to be Tamaki.

Hikaru reminded her of a brother, loving and protective, but never able to give her exactly what she needed. At the thought of Tamaki her eyes flooded with tears.

"Okay, okay, let me see those boys." Mr. Fujioka sighed happily.

"He'll be okay Haruhi don't you worry. Daddy will take care of you." He smiled as he rocked the twins to sleep.

"Have you thought of some new names now that the Twin's out of the bag?" He giggled at his own joke.

"Umm, no not really. I was playing around with Hikaru and Tamaki. Which is a lil to colorfull for my tast…? But…" Haruhi drifted a bit thinking about names.

"Well let me hear them." Her father asked encouragingly.

"Well, I was going to name them after Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi said blushing. "But then…. Well things didn't really go as planed did they?"

"No. They didn't. What did you get when you played with Tamaki and Hikaru?" Mr. Fujioka urged on.

"I got Miku and Mika… Both girls' names I'm afraid." Haruhi sighed. Her father laughed.

"Yes but Hikaru and Kaoru are girl's names to…. So is Tamaki." He chuckled girlishly. Haruhi smiled.

"Yah, I guess your right!" she laughed.

~ The limo was silent as the group moved toward the hospital. Kyoya could be seen jotting things down in his note book, and he had a determined expression on his face. Hikaru knew he could relay on his friend. But that smile edging its way up his face scared him.

~ 'Dear Hunny,

~Kyoya glared over at Hikaru.

"Are you honestly that gullible? You really think I'm going to try and get you out of this?" He asked. Hikaru's mind went blank.

"What you… you don't have a plan?" he asked confused. Kyoya smiled.

"Your very thick, Hikaru you know that right?" he laughed.

~ First, I must apologize. I must apologize to all of you. For I have betrayed you from the very beginning.

~ "K-Kyoya?" Hikaru whined. Kyoya knocked on the middle window. It cane down immediately.

"Yes Sir." The driver asked.

"May I have my dart gun now?" It wasn't a question it was a demand. The driver smiled and handed Kyoya one of the strange looking guns.

"Is there a problem back there?" the driver asked.

"No. No problem, just a misunderstanding." Kyoya assured. The window went up.

~ I know you acknowledge my reasoning, and hopefully you will understand. I have agreed with my father to take on the hospital's business. And it turns out that the testing lab earns a tremendous amount of money each week.

~ "you two are worth a lot of money you see." Kyoya explained as the limo stowed to a stopping point in front of the hospital.

"I- I thought you where on our side!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hu?? What?" Kaoru mumbled opening his eyes. Kyoya smiled.

"I can't have your lives wasted. Do you have any idea what the testing market pays for identical twins?" he asked adding a chuckle at the end.

"I must have you. Just as a personal trophy." He smiled.

""okay I'm confused. You're switching sides? At the end? Geese Kyoya make up your dam mind." Kaoru said rubbing his eyes.

~ I am taking the twins back to the hospital. Where they will be used for a good thing. Just think about the possibilities! Hell we could find the cure for cancer!

I am truthfully sorry

Kyoya'

Hunny crumbled the piece of paper in his hands.

"You won't win this, Kyoya." He whispered a pile of injured police in a heap beside him.


	20. potatos and Kyoya's stupidity

Hikaru watched blankly as his twin struggled to make his way back to him. He was absolutely pathetic. He could do nothing, as he watched Kaoru pushed to the ground and dragged down steep steps, kicked in the face, and pleading.

He couldn't take it any more. Hikaru fell to his knees and dropped his eyes to the pavement.

"Why?" His voice was hardly a whisper.

"Because." Kyoya whispered darkly in his ear.

"I don't understand." He cried desperately.

"You will, in time." Kyoya assured as he stood up.

"Take him to!" He ordered gesturing to the guards. Hikaru did not protest as he was dragged to his feet and forcefully throne down the stairs.

"Be careful with them! They're expensive." Kyoya whined popping a piece of gum in his mouth and fallowing the guards down the hidden stair case, smiling evilly as he went.

Hikaru was hurtled on top of his brother in A dark cell that Kaoru new all to well. Hikaru sat up pooling his baby brother with him. Hikaru looked up to see Kaoru lying in fetal, pail as bones eyes poring over, with tear and blood stains all over his shirt..

"Hay. Calm down, we'll get out of this." Hikaru whispered in his ear softly. Kaoru huddled up in his brother's lap gasping in deep breaths, warm tears falling slowly down his face.

"How," Kaoru gasped. "How can you be so sure?" he cried.

"I'm your nii-chan. I know everything." Hikaru whispered comfortingly.

"Only by three minutes." Kaoru mumbled into Hikaru. Hikaru smiled.

"And I'm more mature then you." Kaoru continued. Hikaru's smile faded.

"So! I'm still responsible for you!" Hikaru whined. Kaoru giggled and sat up so he could look into his brother's eyes. Kaoru leaned in and pecked Hikaru softly on the lips. Hikaru smiled and touched his forehead to Kaoru's. In the background Kyoya spoke on the phone, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"OKAY! GOD DAMNS IT! No. I'm sorry." Kyoya argued.

"Yes, Yes I understand. Okay. Okay. Yes Father." He glared at the phone as he hung up.

"Hitachiin Hikaru, I am in need of you." He smiled greedily.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kaoru growled.

"I've been given orders to start the first experimental procedure." He smiled. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"No." He argued. No. He's not ready, use me." He pleaded. Hikaru shook his head and stood.

"Hikaru, no, come back." Kaoru pleaded. Hikaru just smiled.

"Bring it on." He chuckled. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"God you're so stupid." Kaoru mumbled. Squinting his eyes shut as a doctor popped up out of no where and shot a tranquilizer into his brother. Hikaru hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Kyoya laughed.

"How did that feel?" He chuckled walking away. Kaoru scooted away to the corner of the cell with his knees pooled to his chest rocking back and forth tears flowing down his cheeks. Not many people survive there first procedure. Kaoru was on of the only ones that did. And Kaoru knew that if his nii-chan died, his body would be tossed away and forgotten.

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Tamaki asked worried. The three hosts stood staring at the hospital from the convenient store across the street.

"We have to find a way." Hunni sighed stepping back into the store. Tamaki's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"If you don't hurry you'll never get to say goodbye to your precious redheads." Kyoya's voice rang out.

"And witch redheads are you talking about exactly?" Tamaki growled into the phone.

"All fore of course." Kyoya explained cheerfully. "Both your Host trophies and you're new born, ummm adopted sons." In the background you could hear Haruhi pleading Kyoya to stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!?" Tamaki demanded. Kyoya chuckled.

"If you lay one hand on my boys, my wife, or Hikaru and Kaoru, I will personally kill you!" Tamaki warned in a deep voice. Kyoya laughed.

"Do you really think you'll be able to rescue them?" he asked.

"Yes." Tamaki growled.

* * *

"You and what army?" He chuckled. "Hurry up or you'll never get to say goodbye you're heinous." Kyoya smiled and hung up leaving Tamaki shouting on the other line.

"Kyoya, what the hell are you doing this for? What's in it for you? Hu?" Haruhi glared.

"My father's top business." Kyoya explained. "The hotel industry." He smiled. Haruhi shook her head.

"And you're willing to give up your friends for it?" Haruhi asked.

"I-" Kyoya stared at her.

"You can be a complete imbecile some times you know that! All we've ever done proves we love you. Has your father ever done any of the things we have? And your honestly going to take new born twins from there mother? Just for money? That's not like you." She glared. Kyoya walked towards her an indifferent look on his face. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "My longing for my fathers exception, is blinding. I'm sorry Haruhi. I- I can't pass this offer." He explained.

"What if this is just a trick, Kyoya. Did you think of that? What if you and all your friends die in the process? Have you thought of that?" She asked. A tear slid down Kyoya's cheek.

"No. that won't happen." He whispered.

"Actually, to tell you the truth," Some one said from the door way.

"That's exactly what's going to happen." Mr. Ootori appeared in the door way a gun pointed strait at his son. Kyoya shook his head.

"No." Kyoya shook his head again. "No."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Ootori smiled. "Thank you son you have earned father a lot of money. But did you really think I'd give my most successful business to a little dweeb like you? Kyoya shook his head.

"You wouldn't kill your own son." Kyoya said seriously. "You couldn't"

"I can, and I will if you don't step a side." His father smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Kyoya asked glancing back at Haruhi.

"Step a side son." Mr. Ootori ordered.

"NO, not until you tell me what the hell you are going to do!" Kyoya demanded.

"I SAID MOVE ASIDE!" He ordered. Kyoya stepped in front of Haruhi and her new born twins.

"Don't make me do this Kyoya." His father sighed. Mr. Ootori shook his head.

"I'm sorry, son, I am truly sorry." Mr. Ootori sighed.

"Fuck you." Kyoya glared. Mr. Ootori smiled and shook his head.

"What a waist." He sighed aiming past Kyoya at the twins. Just then Hunni came flying into the room a foot kicking Mr. Ootori in the face right as he fired the gunshot. Kyoya threw himself on top of Haruhi and the twins, a dart hitting him in the back. Mr. Ootori lied unconscious on the floor. Tamaki flew into the room and pooled Kyoya of the bed on to the floor.

"WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND BETRAYS HIS BEST FRIENDS WIFE AND CHILDREN TO HIS FATHER!?" Tamaki Yelled slapping Kyoya in the face.

"The stupid kind, that takes a bullet for them at the last minute." Kyoya growled yanking out the dart. Then the poison kicked in.

"Wow." Kyoya chuckled shaking his head. "I feel really, silly." He smiled up at Tamaki.

"Poke!" He giggled as he extended a finger and poked Tamaki on the tip of the nose. Tamaki razed his eye brows.

"Kyoya?" He asked suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Kyoya chuckled widening his eyes. "Do I look… FUUNNYYYY." Kyoya asked making a face.

"I thinks I needs the antidydote." Kyoya smiled waving the dart around.

"What is in this thing?" Tamaki asked taking the dart from Kyoya's grip. Kyoya sang the ingredients to Tamaki in the tune of row row row your boat.

"What's the antidote?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Up your but and around the corner!" Kyoya answered jokingly. Tamaki glared.

"I think It's getting worse." Mori sighed.

"I know." Hunni sighed.

"Tono, If I get worsereererer I will be stuck likes dis." Kyoya cried. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Don't worry I will never let that happen." Tamaki assured. Kyoya farted, and chuckled. Tamaki closed his eyes.

"Crap."

* * *

Hikaru opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked no one. There was light everywhere, and a doctor dressed in blue, looked down at him.

"We're going to start the first of your many procedures. We will compare it to your brothers, and take notes on how you react differently." The Doctor explained. Hikaru razed his eye brows.

"Is this some kind of twin experiment?" he asked a little offended.

"Yes," The doctor smiled. Hikaru glared.

"You're an asshole." Hikaru mumbled. The doctor chuckled.

"Thank you." He replied.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hikaru asked.

"My brother just told you." Another stupid doctor showed up beside the other. They were identical.

"I hate you both," he muttered turning his head. The twins laughed in unison.

"Because of you my brother is going to die, he cant take much more." The twins were silent. Hikaru felt a blade graze his abdomen, cutting into the skin and making a nice deep cut.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Hikaru shouted confuse. He tried to jump away from the tool cutting into his skin but he couldn't move.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Hikaru panted.

"Keep talking, why do you think your brother is going to die?" One of the doctors asked.

"Ow, THAT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hikaru screamed trying once again to move his hopeless body.

"Listen to my brother, it takes away the pain." The other twin recommended.

"I told you, Kaoru is going to die. He can't take this any more. He's going to die and my promise will be broken." Hikaru growled.

"What did you promise Kaoru?" One doctor asked.

"That I'd get him out of this. I told him that- AAA THAT HURTS!" Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut.

"Keep going." The other doctor demanded.

"I- I told him his nii-chan would get him out of this. That I wouldn't let you hurt him." Hikaru explained.

One of the doctors laughed.

"Were have I heard that before?" He asked looking up to meat his brothers gaze. He smiled.

"Why is your brother so important to you, Hikaru?" The smiling brother asked.

"Because I love him you dip shit!" Hikaru yelled pissed as a needle was slid under his skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Hikaru screamed.

"Fuck you, Fuck you, and Fuck you." Was all Hikaru could say. He closed his eyes.

'_I NEED to move my feet.'_ He thought. '_If I could just move I could kick both their asses find Kaoru and get the hell out of here.' _ Another needle slid into him touching the needle that was already inside of him.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM" Hikaru hummed in pain tilting his head away from the doctors. He opened his eyes, and smiled to see that the IV bag was right in front of his face.

"Hay, Rico? Why is he smiling?" One of the doctors asked.

"He probably sees his reflection in the IV bag." The so called Rico answered.

"Oh, I see… Uhg I hate incest." His brother commented. Hikaru's smile faded. Now he was determined to kick there asses. But first.

"Why, have you ever tried it?" Hikaru asked sensually, evidence of pain in his voice..

"No and I don't intend to." The nameless brother laughed.

"Dose your brother feel the same way?" Hikaru glared.

"Yes I'm sure he dose." The doctor chuckled.

"Why don't you ask him? Hu? What about you? You love your little brother don't you?" First Hikaru was going to get into there heads. The twins looked at each other.

"Of course I love him." Rico answered. "I love more then anything, that's why I'd never touch him. He's my little Reny." Hikaru smiled. So this "Reny" other one is the young one. That makes it easy.

"But you want to don't you." Hikaru asked.

"I- He's my- I don't know, lets get back to work." Rico looked down and continued to cut Hikaru, Who groaned.

"Wait! Do you or do you not like incest?" Reny asked grabbing this brother's hand before he could touch Hikaru. Hikaru smiled triumphantly.

"I mean… well" Rico looked away from his brother. "It's gross but, but…" Rico trailed off looking in his brothers content eyes.

"Pervert." Reny mumbled turning and leaving the room. Hikaru looked at Rico.

"Go after him." He hardly had to say anything and Rico dashed out after his brother. Hikaru smiled and chuckled. Then using only his teeth he pooled the IV out of his arm. Slowly but surly he regained the ability to move.

There was noise though and it attracted a very welcome gust.

"What's going on in here?" The huge nurse asked stepping into the room.

"Oh its you, I thought you left." The big guy smiled. "WOW! What happened to you! Those cuts are ageist hospital policy!" He gasped. "Here let me help you. Hikaru grinned at his luck as the nurse stitched him up.

"Hay where are we?" Hikaru asked when they where finished.

"Ummm, the maternity floor… HAY how did you get up here?" the man nurse asked.

"Never mind that! Can you help me with something?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes of course! How can I be of service to you?" The giant answered. Hikaru smiled deviously. This was the maternity floor, which meant Haruhi was here some where.


	21. SMACK! dab in the midle of truble

**okay, SO THIS CHAPTER IS A LIL HALF ASSED, BUT it's GOOD FOR WRITERS BLOCK! LOL ... oops cap lock *blushes.***

* * *

"Oh this keeps getting better and better." Tamaki sighed sliding his hand down his face as Kyoya continued to run around the room in nothing but his underwear and a under shirt screaming "I AM THE BUTTERFLY!!!" while Hunni and Mori chased after him trying to get him to put his cloths back on. Then with a splat, Kyoya hit the wall and burst into tears. Tamaki sighed.

"Did anyone think to check Mr. Ootori's pockets for the antidote?" Haruhi asked desperately. The room fell silent.

"No." Mori, Hunni, and Tamaki answered in unison. Kyoya broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter. The threesome of sane hosts ran urgently to Kyoya's father, checking every possible hiding spot.

"Is this it?" Hunni asked holding up a clear cylinder felt with a silver liquid substance. Kyoya stopped speaking and looked up. His eyes got all wide and he jumped to his feet.

"YAY!!!!!" he yelled happy flailing his arms wildly and running again into the wall.

"From the looks of it." Tamaki answered. Kyoya grabbed the tiny bottle and popped the cork. He then pored the liquid into his mouth and swallowed.

"Okay… Let's hope that worked." Haruhi sighed from her bed. Kyoya turned a strange shade of green and collapsed. Tamaki groaned and rolled his eye.

* * *

"AWW COME ON!!!" Kaoru groaned through his tears. "I was down here the whole time! How the hell was I supposed to help him escape?" He cried. The guards rolled there eyes.

"He has a point." The biggest one agreed.

"Well maybe if we torture him his brother will come save him." The other said.

"Yah aren't twins said to be able to feel each others pain and all that?" the small strange one agreed. Kaoru had a look of disbelief.

"Do you actually think that if you hurt me my brother with feel it and come to my rescue?" He asked indifferently.

"Stop playing stupid, moron." The big one said lamely. "Take him to the punishment chamber." He ordered.

"Oh. My. god." Kaoru laughed. "This is really happening. Some times I curse the fact that I'm the _younger_ twin." Kaoru complained as he was dragged even further under ground.

* * *

Hikaru smiled as he slipped on the scrubs nurse Mike had loaned him. Mike was the giant nurse that stitched up Kaoru in the beginning of the story and stitched up Hikaru just moments ago.

"I owe you one." Hikaru smiled as he walked toward Haruhi's hospital room.

"No it's no problem, just tell your brother I said hello and keep those stitches clean and watch out for false doctors. I smell something fishy going on." Mike warned. Hikaru tried his best not to laugh. Mike didn't know the slightest thing about fishy in this hospital.

"Well I have some patients to see so, goodbye and Farwell." Mike grinned turning and leaving Hikaru alone in the hallway. Hikaru smiled. '_That was too easy'_ he thought opening the door to Haruhi's room.

"OOPS! Sorry." Hikaru gasped red in the face. He had accidentally opened the door to the closet beside Haruhi's room, only to find his two doctors half naked entwined in themselves.

"Umm." Rico's eyes where huge. Renny smiled.

"No problem, now run and be free!" He laughed with a wave of his hand. Rico instantly beamed.

"Yah, thanks, and here." He smiled as he passed Hikaru the key to his brother's cell. (Hey he had to get it some how right?)

"Thanks!" Hikaru chuckled, closing the door. _No, that was too easy._

* * *

Kyoya woke on the stone cold floor with a look of bamboozlement.

"You okay?" Tamaki asked from Haruhi's bed side.

"Umm, yah." He exclaimed looking down. Realizing he was basically naked his face reddened.

"Where are my cloths?" He asked shamefully. Mori tossed a bundle of clothing in Kyoya's direction.

"Your phone has been ringing." Hunni noted. Kyoya took his phone out of his pocket and checked the number. His eyes widened.

"Kaoru." He whispered as he opened the phone.

"What's wrong?" He answered contently. His eyes glowed.

"Missing? You mean he got away?" He continued hopefully. The entire room looked in his direction. Kyoya grinned.

"NO, no. That's not necessary. Yes, yes, I know…. Do you really believe that crap? NO! DO NOT HURT HIM!" Kyoya suddenly became violent, then his expression calmed.

"Good. Good. Yes. Absolutely not, oh and cancel the search. Because I prefer to fine him myself. Thank you. Please take Kaoru back to his cell; I will contact you with further instruction..." Kyoya paused. "No that's obscured, cancel the procedure. Goodbye." Kyoya smiled as he hung up the phone.

"Is every thing okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes every thing is fine. Hikaru managed to escape though." And as if on cue Hikaru burst in the room with a look of determination.

"And it's not that hard to find an angry twin." Kyoya continued, as he put his clothes on.

Hikaru glared, and prepared to attack.

"Hikaru, I understand that 'I'm sorry' wont really be appropriate under the currant circumstances, but if we don't get out of this hospital soon, people are going to realize my father's absentness and come looking, we need to get out of here. Haruhi and the twins as well." Kyoya explained. Hikaru didn't faze from his death stare.

"Last time I listened to you I ended up being throne down some pretty steep stares." Hikaru hissed. "And that's being both metaphorical and literal."

"You can kick his but latter! Hika-chan we need to move!" Hunni squealed.

"Not until I get some answers!" The room was silent. "Or until I get to punch Kyoya in the face at least once." He sighed, Tamaki shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He added looking at Kyoya. Kyoya sighed and took of his glassed. Hikaru smiled, and landed a punch strait on Kyoya's nose.

"We can leave." Hikaru smiled walking out the door.


End file.
